


Dying

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Harry is stopped before he goes to face Voldemort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AR; it deviates from Ch. 34 of DH page 694, words in italics at the beginning are from the chapter. Written for and winner of [Week #98](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/110212.html) at [](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile)[sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/). This was inspired by the song [Dying by Stone Sour](https://youtu.be/vMoYFvC7D3Q). I had originally intended to write another fic inspired by this song, but when the challenge came up it was the easiest I could come up with in four days. I might use the song again later for another story though.

_Harry did not look back as he closed the office door._ He started walking, retracing his steps to the Great Hall and the grounds beyond. He knew what he had to do now, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

"Potter, what are you doing?" a voice drawled coldly from Harry's right.

Harry turned and saw Draco walking slowly towards him. He held his breath; his anger seething in him. He really didn't want another confrontation with Draco tonight, and especially not before he was about to die. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Draco just stared at him as he stopped a couple feet away. Harry stood there glaring at him for a minute before turning and continuing down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Potter."

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He would have bet everything he owned that Draco Malfoy would never utter those words to him. He watched as Draco walked over to him again. "You're surrendering to him aren't you?"

Harry held his breath again and nodded sharply, too shocked to speak.

"He's going to kill you! Aren't you even going to fight him?" Draco sounded aghast at the prospect.

Harry let out the breath he was holding and grabbed Draco's robes in a fist, speaking softly, "I am fighting. I'm fighting to save all of you. I'm fighting to save every single person here." Harry watched as a smirk slowly formed on Draco's face, and he knew he wouldn't like whatever he said next.

"Who am I supposed to fight with when you're dead?"

Harry glared at the young man in front of him, wanting to hit him, or yell at him, but knew it wouldn't do either of them any good. Why had Draco started this? And why now?

"Come back to us, Potter. We can't live without our 'Saviour'," Draco said softly.

Harry was even more surprised when Draco moved forward suddenly and kissed him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and when Harry felt his tongue probing along the seam of his lips he gasped. He felt Draco's tongue exploring his mouth and then tangling with his own before he felt him slowly pull away. If he was honest with himself, it had been the best kiss he had ever experienced; it was nothing like the kisses with Cho and Ginny. He wasn't about to admit to him he enjoyed it though. He had a war to finish; he couldn't let himself be distracted by the insufferable, arrogant git or his soft, sweet lips. He let go of Draco, and stepped back, putting distance between them.

Harry refocused on what he still needed to do. He had a horcrux to destroy. And to die himself. He looked up at Draco one last time then turned and began walking toward the Great Hall again, toward his death.

As he was turning the corner he threw the invisibility cloak on and heard Draco speak once more. "Thank you."

**_The End_ **


End file.
